


Now Explode

by smaragdbird



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Frigga is the best mum, M/M, Weddings, thor and loki are very much in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor are arranged to marry and hit off immediately when they meet the first time. They want each other - but Loki has to remain a virgin until the marriage or else the whole deal is off.</p><p>But one night the inevitable happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Explode

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/12950.html?thread=31145878#t31145878) prompt

“In a few weeks, this will be mine, you will be mine.” Loki whispered huskily, pressing himself shamelessly against Thor’s body, capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

Thor groaned with desire but still pushed Loki away. “Stop, save that for the wedding night.”

Loki growled playfully. “Maybe I don’t want to wait.” His hand suggestively trailed down Thor’s chest.

“I’ve sworn an oath-“Thor started, clearly conflicted.

“-not to touch me until we’re married, yes I know.” Loki said impatiently, “tell them I coerced you.” His hand trailed even lower, “Tell them I put a spell on you.”

Thor groaned when Loki’s hand cupped his cock through his trousers. 

“Take me.” Loki whispered, alcohol loosening his tongue. 

Thor took a sharp breath. “Don’t tempt me.”

“I want you.” Loki said. He hooked his fingers into Thor’s waistband and walked backwards until his back hit the wall. “I want you now.” He tried to pull Thor against himself but Thor stopped him.

“No, no,” he said between kisses, “I want you...in my bed...spread out under me....” He gasped between kisses but both he and Loki seemed to find it too difficult to actually move.

When they finally did make it to Thor’s room they stripped quickly and unceremoniously out of their clothes. There was no hesitation on either part. Loki lay down on Thor’s bed, spreading his legs and Thor pressed him into the mattress. He shamelessly pushed his fingers into Loki, who moaned openly, throwing his head back. He spread his legs wider, impatiently pushing back against Thor’s fingers.

“Now, “he demanded, “now, Thor.”

Thor pulled his fingers out, readied himself and gripped Loki’s hips before thrusting into him. He gasped at the sensation.

“I’ve dreamed about this,” he told Loki breathlessly. “I’ve dreamed about this so often.”

“Me, too,” Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck and drew him down into a kiss. They moved together in a drunken haze, Thor’s thrusts uncoordinated and Loki half drifting away into sleep already. Thor spilled inside Loki, moaning against the soft skin of Loki’s neck.

He covered Loki’s face with kisses when he pulled out and lay down next to him. “I love you”, he said, kissing Loki again.

“I love you, too”, Loki said and Thor’s smile grew bright enough to light all Nine Worlds at once. He rested his head on Loki’s chest, listening to his heartbeat as he fell asleep.

/

Frigga couldn’t honestly say that she was surprised when Thor and Loki came to her. In fact she was astonished that they had made this far. Their first meeting had been a year ago after all and everyone had been able to tell that it was a match made by the Norns so far.

“Thor, Loki, what can I do for you?” An uncomfortable look crossed Thor’s face but Loki straightened his shoulders. 

“Thor and I have made a mistake last night. A mistake that could jeopardise the wedding if it’s not rectified.”

“It was my fault, mother. I should have shown more restraint”, Thor added.

Loki raised his eyebrows. “I wasn’t exactly an unwilling participant, was I?”

Frigga looked aside to conceal her smirk. “I assume you were both equally at fault for your ‘mistake’. And that you have no intention of calling off the wedding.” She saw Loki’s and Thor’s hands tighten were they were holding each other.

“Not at all”, Loki said and Thor added, “Never.” The affectionate look they shared made her smile. 

“There is a procedure to rectify your ‘mistake’. But I’m afraid it is rather unpleasant.” She was exaggerating greatly but being in the same position like her mother-in-law had been before Frigga’s wedding to Odin made her see how much fun it was to make Thor and Loki squirm.

“How unpleasant?” Loki asked with less reluctance than she had done all those years ago.

“It is half ritual and half surgery and I’m afraid it will involve both of you.”

“I will rather walk through the fires of Muspellheim than be parted from you”, Thor said, squeezing Loki’s hand tightly.

Frigga had to bite the insides of her cheeks to keep from bursting laughing out loud. And judging from the look on his face Loki was caught somewhere between rolling his eyes at Thor and being genuinely touched.

“Once it is done you’re not allowed to touch each other skin to skin in any way or the ritual will lose its power.” Bestla told her exactly the same thing back then but Frigga was certain she and Odin didn’t pale as much as Thor and Loki did. After all for them it was another two weeks until the wedding while she and Odin only had had to endure three days.

Loki was the first one to square his shoulders and give her a determined look. “Whatever necessary”, he told her. But it was the expression that followed, the one he gave Thor that touched her. It was one she was familiar with, this need to keep him whatever the cost.

Odin looked at her the same way. 

/

“I had honestly not expected that the boy would still be untouched”, Odin muttered, two weeks later. She hadn’t told him the truth, just like she was sure that Bestla had never clued Bor in either.

“Perhaps your son has more restraint than you had”, Frigga teased him. Thor and Loki had gotten around the prohibition to touch by covering up from head to toe. They still hadn’t been able to kiss but they had been wrapped up in each other as before. To be honest she had expected them to come to her a second or even a third time. Two weeks were a long time after all.

Odin growled and wrapped his arms around her to pull his wife back against him. “Or you?” He asked and kissed her.

“Or me”, she agreed, kissing back just as eagerly. 

“Mother! Father! We – “Thor and Loki appeared in the hallway, stopping dead when they saw Odin and Frigga making out like two lovesick teenagers.

“We’ll come back later”, Loki added hurriedly and dragged Thor away.

“He has Thor well in hand”, Odin observed with some amusement.

“The secret of every good consort.”

“Are you saying I’m in your hand?” Odin asked, his voice dropping seductively.

She cupped him through his trousers. “I think so, yes.”

Odin growled and pushed her against the wall. Frigga haphazardly hoped that Loki had enough smarts to tell the guards not to bother with this particular hallway for a little while.

/

“Loki? What are you doing here?” Thor asked when the raven that had sat on his window sill suddenly morphed into his fiancé. They weren’t supposed to see each other until the wedding ceremony tomorrow, a tradition honoured in both Asgard and Jötunheim.

“Did you truly think I was going to wait until tomorrow?” Loki asked. He was naked and sat there like a personification of temptation itself.

“If they catch us – “Thor started to say but Loki put his fingers over his lips to stop him.

“No one will catch us. After all, I am lying in my bed sleeping, dreaming about the things Asgard’s golden prince will do to me on our wedding night.”

“Anything in particular?” Thor asked, hoisting Loki up in his arms so that Loki could wrap his legs around Thor’s waist and carried him towards the bed. “I’d hate to disappoint you.”

“I’ve got a list”, the grin Loki gave him sent shivers down Thor’s spine. “A short version. After all we’ve only got until the morning.”

“After tomorrow, we’ve got the rest of our lives”, Thor replied and let himself fall backwards on the bed so that Loki was on top of him.

Loki’s lips brushed his ear as he whispered, “I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
